Splicing and termination of low, medium, high, and extra high voltage electrical cables has involved preparing a single cable end in the case of termination, or preparing two cable ends in the case of splicing. Preparation of the cable ends included removing a part of each of the layers of the cables in a specific order and in specific amounts. The conductor in the cables was then crimped to a connector appropriately sized for the conductor. Next, rolls of tape, an engineered splice, or termination kit was used to build a splice or termination that would grade the electrical stress resulting from the structure of the prepared ends of the cables. Available kits can provide sufficient protection from the environment by at least partial reconstruction of certain layers of the cable or by providing at least functional replacement of the layers of the cable through a specialized joint or termination assembly. Installation of such splicing or termination kits or manual reconstruction of cable layers has required trained personnel to manually perform the required tasks, raising the potential for human error that could compromise the splice or termination. Furthermore, use of manual splicing and termination techniques can result in undesirably long and costly timeframes for completion.